


The Tribble Song

by Aranwion



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranwion/pseuds/Aranwion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic concerning tribbles, based on The Cat Came Back - the Raffi version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribble Song

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite songs when I was little :) I took a few liberties with the melody, but hey, it's hard to fit 'Klingons' and 'FedEx' together melodically.

Now old Captain Kirk had troubles of his own,

He had a herd of tribbles who wouldn’t leave his home

So he FedEx-ed them to the Klingons

Delivery the next daaaaaay

 

But the tribbles came back the very next day

The tribbles came back, he thought they were a goner

The tribbles came back, they just couldn’t stay awaaaaay

 

Now the man around the corner swore he’d kill a tribble on sight

He super-charged his phaser, but blew himself to bits

But it’s ok, he was a redshirt anywaaaaay

 

And the tribbles came back the very next day

The tribbles came back, he thought they were a goner

The tribbles came back, they just couldn’t stay awaaaaay

 

So he gave them to a man going up to a ship

He told him beam them off, he better be quick

The shuttle came down about 90 miles away

Where is the man now, well he was a redshirt anywaaaay

 

And the tribbles came back the very next day

The tribbles came back, he thought they were a goner

The tribbles came back, they just couldn’t stay awaaaaay

 

He gave them to a man going out to deep space

Told him give them to your enemies, they’ll do the rest

First they went to Klingon space, offered them a gift

What happened to those men, well they were redshirts anywaaaaay

 

And the tribbles came back the very next day

The tribbles came back, he thought they were a goner

The tribbles came back, they just couldn’t stay awaaaaaay

 

Now the tribbles were possessors of families all their own

Someone must have fed them, cause tribblets did abound

The Klingons showed up, with their FedEx tracking number

Soon the air was filled with tribblets, but not a one was ever found

 

And the tribbles came back the very next day

The tribbles came back, he thought they were a goner

The tribbles came back, they just couldn’t stay awaaaaaay


End file.
